ratchet_i_clankfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet
Jest trójwymiarową grą platformową na PlayStation 2. Została ona opracowana przez Insomniac Games i wydana przez Sonyw 2003 . Jest to druga gra z serii Ratchet & Clank. Została wydana we wtorek 11 listopada 2003 r w Ameryce Północnej. Jest to pierwsza gra z Insomniac Museum wraz z Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal i Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time . thumb|Ratchet & Clank : Going Commando Fabuła : Po pokonaniu Prezesa Dreka, Ratchet i Clank, spoczeli w domu na rodzinnej planecie Ratcheta - Veldin. Prawie rok po poprzedniej przygodzie, pojawił się w wywiadzie na Holo-Vision o nazwie "Behind the Hero''". Podczas przerwy w kręceniu tego wywiadu, zostali przeniesieni do Galaxy Bogon przez założyciela Megacorpu o imieniu Abercrombie Fizzwidget. Okazało się, że zamaskowany złodziej ukradł najcenniejszy eksperyment Megacorpu : Małe niebieskie zwierzątko. Clank nie chciał uczestniczyć w następnej przygodzie, więc przeszedł na emeryturę do bezpłatnego mieszkania w mieście Megapolis na planecie Endako, Ratchet próbował odebrać eksperyment od Zamaskowanego złodzieja. Zamaskowany złodziej zatrudnił Thugs-4-Less do ochrony go przed Ratchetem. Złodziej również porwał Clanka, zmuszając Ratcheta by przyszedł mu z pomocą. Kiedy Clank został uratowany poszedł na przygode wraz z Ratchetem. Przebieg gry : thumb|Ambecrombie Fizzwidget i Protopet Ratchet walczył ze złodziejem na planecie Siberius, pokonał go i odzyskał eksperyment. Duet powrócił do pana Fizzwidget. Pan Fizzwidget "przypadkowo" wyrzucił duet z jego statku, Ratchet i Clank przeszli przez jaskinie i zostali znalezieni przez złodzieja, który zażądał zwrotu eksperymentu. Podczas tego zapotrzebowania, zamaskowany złodziej przypadkowo spadł ze swego statku, stracił swą maskę ujawniając, że tak naprawde jest Angelą Cross. Angela, były pracownik Megacorpu ostrzegł, Ratcheta, że eksperyment jest niebezpieczny. Na planecie Dobbo, Ratchet i Clank odkrył, że Angela miała racje, i starali się przekonać Fizzwidget by zniszczył eksperyment, ale ich wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Duet natknął się na reklame eksperymentu, teraz znany jako Protopet, który był sklonowany i przygotowany do masowego uwalniania. W tym momencie okazało się, że Thugs-4-Less zakończył umowę z Angelą i został zatrudniony przez Megacorp do "ochrony" pana Fizzwidget. Na planecie Boldan, Ratchet i Clank zostali złapani na "próbje zamordowania" Fizzwidget. Zostali wysłani do więzienia na planecie Aranos. Będąc w więzieniu, za pomocą kobiety infobot, Clank uciekł i uwolnił Ratcheta. Natychmiast udał się do Thugs-4-Less HQ by uratować Angele, która była również przetrzymywana przez bandytów. Duet pokonał lidera bandytów - Thugs-4-Less i uwolnił Angele. W końcu, we troje poszli do Megacorp HQ na planecie Yeedil żeby ostatecznie położyć kres rozmanażania Protopeta. Poszli tam, kobieta infobot ujawniła, że kapitan Qwark, zhańbiony bochater z ''Ratchet & Clank, stał za rozmnażaniem Protopeta by przywrócić swoją reputację. Fizzwidget zniszczył kobiete infobot, w zaskakującym zwrocie akcji, Fizzwidget tak naprawde był to Qwark w przebraniu. Qwark uwięził Ratcheta , Clanka i Angele i twierdził przed kamerą, że byli oni przyczyną tego zagrożenia, i że będzie w stanie zatrzymać Protopety korzystając Helix-O-Morph stworzonego przez Angele. Jednak Helix-O-Morph uszkodza się i mutuje Protopeta w gigantycznego potwora, zjada Qwarka i gadżet po czym ucieka. Gdy Ratchet ostatecznie pokonał zmutowanego Protopeta, Clank odkrył, że przyczyną awarii był zestaw akumulatorów wprowadzonych od tyłu. Angela pokonanała złe Protopety w całej galaktyce, wysyłając wiązkę gadżetu przez WN sygnałów, uspokajając wszystkie stworzenia. Prawdziwy Fizzwidget następnie ujawnia że eksperyment miał być najlepszym stworzeniem dla dzieci jednak coś się nie udało i Protopet stał się straszliwym krwiozerczym potworem. Ratchet , Clank , Angela i kobieta infobot są pokazani w rozmowie w mieszkaniu Clanka, podczas gdy Qwark jest pokazany w jego nowej pracy jako manekin testowy gadżetów Megacorpu, takich jak Crotchitizer. Postacie : *Fizzwidget Abercrombiethumb|Angela Cross *Billy *Bunyon Ace *Clank *Cross Angela *Desert Riders *Roboty fabryczne *Kobieta infobot *Hipnotyzer *Matematyk *Matrona *New Age Mystic *Old Smolgian *Hydraulik *Protopet naukowcy *Qwark *Qwark Fan-Boy *Ratchet *Shady Sprzedawca *Slim Cognito *Naukowiec Thermanator *Thugs-4-Less Lider *Tractor Beam naukowiec Bossowie : *Swamp Monster I *Chainblade *B2 Brawler *Thugs-4-Less Leader (Attack-Copter) *Angela Cross (Unknown Thief) *Thugs-4-Less Leader (Ultra-Mech) *Arachnoid *Megapede *Swamp Monster II *Thugs-4-Less Leader (Giganto Mech) *Mothership *Mutant Protopet Bronie : *Blitz Gun thumb|Blitz Gun *Bomb Glove *Bouncer *Chopper *Clank Zapper *Decoy Glove *Gravity Bomb *Hoverbomb Gun *Lancer *Lava Gun *Minirocket Tube *OmniWrench 8000 *Miniturret Glove *Plasma Coil *thumb|Seeker GunPulse Rifle *RYNO II *Seeker Gun *Sheepinator *Shield Charger *Spiderbot Glove *Synthenoid *Tesla Claw *Visibomb Gun *Walloper *Zodiac Gadżety : *Charge Boots *Dynamo *Gravity Boots *Grindboots *Helipack *Hypnomatic *Swingshot *Thermanator *Thruster-Pack *Tractor Beam thumb|214px|Tractor Beam Przedmioty : *Helmet Megacorp *Helmet Biker *Breaker Box *Elektrolizer *Levitator *Infiltrator *Hydro-Pack *Glider *Armor Magnetizer *Statuetka Qwark *Mapper *Bolt Platinum *Moonstones *Kryształy Desert *Raritanium Zbroje : *Commando Suit *Tetrafiber Armor *Duraplate Armor *Electrosteel Armor *Carbonox Armor Planety i miejsca : *Oozla - Megacorp Outlet thumb|Oozla-Megacorp Outlet *Wupash Nebula *Nebula Maktar - Maktar Resort *Nebula Maktar - Array Zagłuszanie *Barlow - Vukovar Canyon *Endako - Megapolis *Układ Feltzin - Rendezvous Thug *Notak - Canal City *Slim Cognito Ship Shack *Siberius - Baza mrożone *Tabora - Mining Area *Dobbo - Testing Facility *Orbit Dobbo - Moon Testing Facility *Hrugis Chmura - Głębokie Utylizacja kosmiczna thumb|180px|Boldan-Silver City *Joba - Megacorp Games *Todano-Megacorp Armour *Boldan - Silver City *Aranos - Latanie Lab *Gorn - Thugs-4-Less Fleet *Snivelak - Thug HQ *Smolg - centrum dystrybucji *Damosel - Allgon Miasto *Damosel Orbit - Allgon Moon *Grelbin - Tundor Odpady *Yeedil - Factory Protopet *Burbank / Dantopia - Insomniac Museum thumb|Polska okładka gry - tam nazywa się Loked and Louded Kategoria:Gry